A Survey Of Sorts
by KawaiiMellow
Summary: Just a cute lil' drabble about LawLu on Christmas! Based on Stuart Edge's clever Youtube Video "Mistletoe Kissing Prank". I recommend watching it, because then, you might understand it better! ;D On a snowless Christmas evening, Law is pleased to find a gift on the streets up for grabs! **A bug, trying to fix currently


A/N: Heeellooo :D

KawaiiMellow is back after a super long trip!~ This gave me time to write and plot on my phone for new story ideas!~

By the way, all of my stories are written in Notepad because my laptop is cheap -.-

Beware of horrible format :/ Gomen for any confusion! D:

Okay, I wrote this during Christmas, don't blame me! I'm not a season behind! .

Nevertheless...  
Enjoy! (And Merry -VERYYY- Be-lated Christmas!)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything :/  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Hello!~" A cheerful voice tinkled from behind the tall man. Turning around, Law noticed a boy of short height and round, deep eyes. The decorative lights from the surrounding city streets worked wonders on those black globes, making them shine brightly in several different colors. He had long, raven hair covered by a slightly battered straw hat and wore a red striped jacket, cheeks tinted pink from standing in the chilly outdoors. The probable teen grinned warmly up at him, as he waved his clipboard around unconsciously.

"My name's Luffy. I'm doing a Christmas survey, here in DressRosa, where it doesn't snow. Would you mind...?" He inquired cutely.  
"Sure." The older shrugged, figuring he had nothing better to do, anyways. After all, he was only out to finish up picking up his last-minute gifts. He rubbed his furry cap, as the teen thanked him.  
"Great! Awesome. It'll only be a few seconds."  
Law only nodded.  
"Alright, first question; have you ever seen snow before?"  
The rather dark man nods once more. "Yes, I have."  
"Have you grown up here?"  
"No. First time here, actually."  
"So you haven't spent a Christmas here before?"  
"No, unfortunately not. Like I said earlier, it's my first time."  
"Don't worry bout it!" He flashed a large smile. "That means we can skip a few questions."  
"Alright." The taller shrugs in his black and yellow coat.  
"Do you follow the basic Christmas tradition, I.e. Christmas dinners, putting up decorations, trees, lights, stories on Santa Claus, cookies and milk, and kisses under the mistletoe?"  
"I suppose so. Yes."  
"Have you ever kissed someone in the snow?"  
Slightly surprised by this question, The surgeon replied anyways. "I have."  
"Would you describe it worth experiencing?" The teen pressed on. He glanced down to his clipboard briefly, before staring into his silvery eyes.  
"Sure. It's considered romantic by most." Law agreed.  
"Do you not think it's romantic?" Luffy questioned.  
"I don't really think much of it."  
"What about a mistletoe kiss?"  
Law chuckled.  
"Never had one."  
"Really? Why not? Would you?" The older began to feel as if it had become a conversation instead of a questionnaire.  
"Well, I would, but I'm not stupid enough to get caught under mistletoe unintentionally and kiss someone I don't adore." Law remarked.  
"Then you must seem pretty stupid now, huh?" The teen giggled, a smirk lining along his face.  
Law looked up, and in disbelief, he watched as a piece of mistletoe lowered down. He began to laugh.  
"Cute."  
"And look." Luffy pointed up.  
"Snow." The man commented, impressed. His eyebrow raised at the shorter, as small, white flakes floated down.  
"You did say...~"  
"Do you go around, cleverly asking to kiss people often?"  
"Not usually." The teen grinned.  
Laughing, the stranger lowers his head down, gloved hand grabbing the surveyor's chin lightly and pulling him up.

Lips meeting, Law enjoyed the feeling of the teen's soft, pink lips on his own. He felt two slim arms reach up behind his neck and latch onto him, pressing harder onto his own lips. Law smirked against the kiss, as he began moving his lips and jaws at an expert rhythm and pace. The teen could barely keep up, simply astonished. The man's hands slipped around his waist, pulling the younger's warm body closer.  
Noticing that Luffy didn't attempt to move away even after a full minute or so, the older decided to get him back for deceiving him and had his tongue slither out, running over the teen's lower lip, before nibbling and biting on it playfully.  
He felt the boy shiver in his arms, Law's cue to pull away.

The sight of the teen's flushed face was very pleasing to the older, maybe even satisfying. He didn't even care that there were some strangers staring and even cheering at the pair.  
He had cut off the kiss at the most passionate part, leaving Luffy longing for more. In fact, he was craving the younger as well.  
Still in close proximity, the teen didn't let go of his neck.  
"Wow..." The boy breathed, unable to form any coherent words in his mind. Luffy even dropped the clipboard!  
"You taste like Christmas candy."  
Law chuckled low, making the teen blush a glowing hue of beet red.  
"W-Want one?" He whispered, smirking slightly.  
"Sure." The man nodded. He laughed once more when the teen reached in his pocket only to pop in a piece in his own mouth.  
"Ah~" he opened his mouth, boldly.  
"Cute." He half-smiled, before moving back and letting go. "If that's all;" he turned around. "Merry Christmas, Luffy-ya."

It vaguely surprised the mentioned boy that he had actually remembered his name! He liked the way the unknown man had said it.  
"W-wait!" He called, heart racing.  
The tall man froze, turning to the side. Luffy thought he looked really attractive, not only from the front, but from the sides and back as well.  
"What's your name?"  
"Trafalgar Law." He answered coolly.  
The teen fumbled with his last name, unable to correctly pronounce it, earning a merry chuckle and an affectionate hair ruffle from the man.  
"A-Anyways, Torao, my friend wanted to do this sorta thing for a YouTube video... I came here to help. Is it okay to use you in the vid?" He asked shyly, tone of voice changing in the middle of the sentence. Law realizes he was about to ask something else, but lets it go.  
"Sure. If you want to." He shrugs. "In fact... Text me the video."  
"Okay. Y-Your number is..?" He asked, slightly timidly and pulling out his phone.  
"You'll have to give me your number as well." He winked.  
After they exchanged numbers, with a smile and a wave goodbye, the two continued on with their nights, a tingly feeling in their stomachs and fingertips. A fleeting taste on his lips made the teen call it a night. Having Law as his last kiss seemed fitting.  
Luffy smiled.

* * *

A/N: Contemplating whether or not I should add another chappie... Up to you guys, really! Leave a comment telling me if it's okay... I dunno. *Shrugs*  
Well, till next time!~ ^0^


End file.
